gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 120
Chapter 120 is the hundred and twentieth chapter of the Gamaran series. Front Page Iori tells Riko that he will stop Jinsuke even if it costs him his life. Summary Jinsuke meets with his personal corps and tells them to crush the Ogame School. Plot Iori tells Riko the he is going to stop Jinsuke even if it cost him his life. Riko then tells Iori that Jinsuke is strong. Iori responds by tells him that if they survive, then they should meet up again. In the castle, Kai is meeting with Mario. Mario tells Kai that Riko let the Ogame School through the first gate, when Kai tells him that he figured that. Kai then tells Mario that he thinks that Riko let the Ogame School pass through because he felt a hint of potential in their martial arts. Kai also tells Mario that because of that they must take on their martial arts head on and dedeat them. Elsewhere, Nachi is walking down a hallway thinking how Jinsuke has ordered that Personal Corps to assemble. Nachi thinks about how strong the presonal corps is and how they only take orders from Jinsuke himself. Nachi then thinks about how Jinsuke has now resolved to eliminated the Ogame School from this planet. In a meeting room, Someone informs Jinsuke that all but two of the personal corps have assembled. Jinsuke then tells the ones their that he wants them to use their skills to destroy the Ogame School. Kiyomori then says that he would like to get to know them is they are strong but since its Jinsuke order, then he will do it. Shinsuke then tells Kiyomori to shut up because he is pissing him off. Shimon then ask how does he want them to handle it, which Jinsuke tell them that they decide by themselves. Jinsuke then tells them that they are forbidden from killing themsleves. Ranmaru that asks if they can kill Gama, which Jinsuke tells them to go ahead. Elsewhere, Zenmaru says that its looks normal and that their are no enemies. Shinnojou then says that they are mostly in squads at certain locations and to not let his guard down. Zenmaru then thinks how Shinnojou is right and that he has to be on the ball on this one. Gama then says that he wishes that they want them to come at them. Gama then thinks about the sensation when he fought with Riko. Zenmaru then yells at Gama, which Gama tells him that they need to fight more in order to get stronger. Zenmaru then says that he will take on the next one, and then thinks about how he will get stronger. Shinnojou then thinks about how Gama's growth with continue to grow faster then anyone can comprehend. Kashitarou then thinks about how its time to teach Gama the ultimate technique they 6th kata. Characters *Murasame Riko *Sengoku Iori *Sakura Shinnojou *Ichinose Zenmaru *Gama Kurogane *Kashitarou *Nakaizumi Arata *Kujou Mario *Ichinose Kai *Nachi *Jinsuke Kurogane *Kudou Shimon *Tsuchiryuu *Yamanoue Kiyomori *Shinkuu *Matsumoto Muraku *Omiya Banri *Tsurumaru Shinsuke *Itou Ranmaru Techniques None Battles Category:Chapter